hevafandomcom-20200213-history
(Guide) Amuke
Amuke How-to Heva Clonia online is full of many different clones, finding the right clone for you is just as important as gearing up for battle. You ever wonder what is the most powerful grade of clone? The Arachnid known as Amuke falls into that grade; Legendary. If you seek to have this powerful clone by your side - you should keep reading to find out how you can obtain your very own Amuke. There are three ways to obtain this clone. __TOC__ =Method 1 - Do it yourself= Step 1 - Join a Guild Amuke is located in the first Guild Expedition called Amuke's Hunting Ground. He is a rather powerful enemy, and will require the aid of guild members to defeat. Don't know how to join or create a guild? Visit the guide on Guilds. Step 2 - Level If you are already level 20 or higher, you can skip this step. If you aren't, you must reach level 20 first to be able to enter Amuke's Hunting Ground. However, you will need to be level 34 in order to do Step 5. Step 3 - Entering the Expedition Amuke's Hunting Ground is located in the upper right corner of Trade City Chico, in the mouth of a skull. Based on the difficulty chosen, there is a fee starting at 300,000 Gold. Only a Guild Master or Vice Master can start an expedition. Step 4 - Destroy Amuke Obtaining Amuke with Method 1, involves creating him through a recipe only it can drop, it also drops the materials needed within the recipe. The recipe is called (Recipe) Amuke DNA. Step 5 - Crafting Amuke If you have obtained a Amuke recipe ,you will require a few things to craft it. • 44,400 Gold • 2 Pieces of Amuke's Crown • 4 Amuke Poisons • 6 Amuke's Crystal Fragments • 7 Amuke's Cursed Steins If you have the materials above, click on Single Craft in the bottom right corner of the craft window. If you succeed than Congratulations! You have crafted an Amuke DNA, just go to Clone Master Udin, buy a Large Life Scroll then hatch the DNA. Congratulations! You now have an Amuke to fight by your side through thick and web! =Method 2 - Pay your way= Step 1 - Obtain a lot of Gold For this method, you will require millions of gold. The amount varies based on pricing of the items. Step 2 - Purchase Always be on the look out. Check player's stalls in Trade City Chico on channel 1, channel chat, megaphones, and the auction house. All of the materials listed in Method 1 Step 5 are tradeable, including the recipe. If you manage to buy all the materials, follow through with method 1 step 5 - Crafting. =Method 3 - Purchase Amuke= Step 1 - Don't struggle Don't want to go through the stress of trying to craft an Amuke and fail? Sometimes, you'd save more in just buying a product than actually trying to create it yourself! Sometimes you will see players selling Amuke already created - there's no loss, just one solid price.